clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Director Of The E.P.F
:The Director of the Elite Penguin Force, commonly known as The Director or The Director of E.P.F., formerly known as The Director of the P.S.A, or simply Director, is a mysterious penguin who leads the Elite Penguin Force agency and previously lead the Penguin Secret Agency. The Director does not take a major role around the game but mainly takes a background role. The Director of the Elite Penguin Force sometimes writes you letters after you complete Secret Missions. On the new October 2011 chat, if you typed down "Au" the word "Aunt" appeared above it. If you clicked it, the word "Arctic" appeared, then if you clicked it, the word "is" appeared, and if you clicked that, the word "the" appeared, then the word "director"appeared, leaving the sentence "Aunt Arctic is the director.", although this may of been because it's a common guess. Many people say The Director is Aunt Arctic. But The Director may also be Rory. The Director can not be met on the island. You can't add him/her as your buddy, and there is no Director stamp. The Director's identity is truly unknown, though, Gary and Jet Pack Guy might know who it is. The Director is unknown, so no one knows what they look like. The Director's gender is also unknown. Appearance *The Director is seen on the EPF monitor several times in mission briefings, but it's also censored on the monitor. *The Director appears in the beginning of Mission 10 on a computer screen that pops out of the desk. *The Director appeared in an explicit interview in the Club Penguin Times on the 15th of January 2011, after the EPF was confirmed to be real to the public in another article which may appear to be Herbert P. Bear. Strangely, the interview was not direct and took place in the Dance Lounge. *The Director sends messages to all EPF agents every once in awhile, when he does look carefully at the image of him/her it appears he/she is holding a puffle. It is unknown what type it is. *Penguins say that in the final level of System Defender his (or her) real identity will be revealed. This is false, because the final System Defender level is a battle against Herbert, and secretly tracking his location. The Director does make an appearance, giving orders. *Maybe one day the Director could reveal him or herself, this may happen someday due to the fact the Club Penguin Behind the Scenes Video shows a file called "The Director's Identity". *If you type in "Director" on the new buddy list it will say "That information is highly classified try searching someone else." *During System Defender on one level, he would say, "Let this be our finest hour". This is what the British Prime Minister, Winston Churchill, said during World War II. *There is a picture of The Director in one of the Log Off Screens. The picture says Top Secret. *He/she appeared in the 2011-2012 year book when you moused over the word "Unnoticed" on Dots profile. *The Director was on Herberts capture list for Operation: Blackout. *Some people think he'll be a mascot for Operation: Blackout. *It is also possible for the Director's identity to be revealed during the events of Operation: Blackout, since he is one of Herbert's targets. Identity Speculation Rory The Director was originally thought to be Rory. It was later discovered that Rory isn't even affiliated with the Elite Penguin Force, but rather is just a random construction worker. Cadence Soon after it was rumored it was Cadence, due to her sudden appearance as a mascot, similar to the cabinet appearing before Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force's release. This, however, is highly unlikely, as she has shown no knowledge of the EPF. Aunt Arctic Aunt Arctic is one of the most common suspects of the director. The Director's signature is the letter that comes after Z, which is AA in Greek. "AA" stands for Aunt Arctic. Also, Aunt Arctic is three syllables, as is Director- Aunt Arc-tic, Di-rec-tor. She also is the first penguin you meet on Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force for the Nintendo DS. At the end of Mission 4 while construction is going on at the Ski Hill, a penguin in sunglasses is seen sitting down reading The Club Penguin Times. If you look closely the penguin is wearing a suit. This could be the Director observing your work. Also the penguin is green, suggesting the Director could be Aunt Arctic. Another clue is on The Club Penguin Times, if you put your mouse over Aunt Arctic's face, her glasses turn into sunglasses, which the Director wears. It is falsely rumored that in the Night Club bottom floor a dance tile also says Aunt Arctic is the director of the P.S.A. in morse code. Morse code involves varying the length of a signal, and all the tiles change at a constant rate. Also in the first P.S.A. mission you must find Aunt Arctic's puffles. Because this is the first mission this could be Aunt Arctic testing you to see if you were agent material. On a Field Op it says that the EPF has agents from The Club Penguin Times. Also in Elite Penguin Force DS, Aunt Arctic asks you if you are part of EPF which is strange because most penguins didn't know about EPF back then. Therefore she is probably part of EPF better, or possibly the Director. There are also EPF messages hidden in the Club Penguin times from the director. Although when Aunt Arctic visits Club Penguin, when someone says that she is the Director, she says "No I'm not" and/or "How could I be?" But people are still sceptical about the fact that she is. In issue #348 of the Club Penguin Times, Aunt Arctic is asked if she is a super hero, in which she replies: "I suppose that might be possible. I could be the leader of an elite squad of super penguins, protecting the island from evil. I mean, anything's possible, right? Hahaha! Sorry, just having a little fun there. I am most definately not a super hero. I don't have any special powers, I dont have a secret fortress, and I don't look good in capes. Though if I did have a secret identity, I probably wouldn't tell anyone. I'm pretty good at keeping secrets, too.", poking at the Director mystery. The Director might not be Aunt Arctic, because many penguins think that the Director is a man, and Aunt Arctic is a woman. She also says when asked that the Director is a man, so possibly she has close ties with the Director, or she might be throwing penguins off her track. Aunt Arctic is definetely at least part of the EPF, because in one issue of the Club Penguin Times, she metions she plays System Defender, and has only one more stamp in it to recieve. However, this could be proof that Aunt Arctic is not the Director, because in levels where the Director appears, it would impossible for her to be there as well, if they are one and the same. Dot Recently, rumors have arisen that Dot may be the Director of the EPF. This is due to the fact that when mousing over the word 'unnoticed' in the 2011-2012 yearbook, the Director appears. This however, is not possible, as at the end of Mission 11, Gary is on the phone with the Director, and Dot is right next to him. Trivia *Although the Director was mentioned in The F.I.S.H book for years, he did not make an official appearance until PSA Mission 10: Waddle Squad which was released in 2009. *In the 2011-2012 Yearbook when you go to the last page where it say DOT Most likely to go unnoticed. On Purpose, if you scroll over unnoticed it changes to The Director: Most likely to be anonymous. *Many penguins thought that Gary was the leader of the PSA until mission 10, Waddle Squad. * Director can't be met on Club Penguin. He is a truly unknown penguin. Gallery Director look Sfvsfs.png|The Director Rooms Herbert HQ Director.png|As seen at Herbert HQ. Others Aunt_Arctic_Secret.png|A secret found during the predictive text chat and buddy list updates in October 2011. Greensecretagent.PNG|A guess how the director will look like without blacking. Mission 4 Mountain penguin reading news.png|This could possibly be The Director observing your work in Mission 4. dquote.JPG|"Let this be our finest hour.", which is a pun on World War 2's famous British prime minister, Winston Churchill, who said, "Men will still say, "This was their finest hour." Director log off.png|In a log off screen 123kitten1yearbook2012.png|Mouse over "Unnoticed" in 2011-12 year book. (however,Dot is still not the Director) See also *E.P.F. *The F.I.S.H. AUNT ARCTIC WAS REVEALED AS THE DIRECTOR ON OPERATION BLACKOUT THAT WAS ON NOVEMBER TO THE 5TH OF DECEMBER